True Mates
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: What if after Edward left, Bella went to Texas because Charlie, Renee and Phil died and Jacob abandoned her? What if she became really bitchy? What will happen when she finds her mate in Peter Whitlock? Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight**

I'm Bella Swan and a year ago I got my heart broken by Edward. I don't really care anymore. I am now a bartender and I live in Texas. I moved here because I needed a complete change of scenery. You see, after Edward left, Charlie got shot at work and died two days after. Renee came to the funeral with Phil, but they were in a car accident when they were returning home and they died too. I had only one person to turn to and that person was Jake, my best friend. I felt better as the time passed with Jake's help, but then he phased and imprinted and his imprint asked him not to see me again. He did it without even trying to fight for me! I became depressed for months and I began smoking, but I managed to get over it with time.

Anyway, I just left the bar that I work and I am at the parking lot. I am walking to my Black Ducati motorcicle when I heard a noice behind me. I turned and I saw a stranger with crimson red eyes walking towards me. I grabbed my lighter but I felt a big heartache at even thinking of hurting that gorgeus vamp. He came near me and I said:

"What do you want bloodsucker?" I asked, even if I knew that it wasn't wise to talk to a vampire like that.

He smirked and answered: "You! I don't know how you know about us but you are my mate and I want you!" He moved vampire speed and pinned me on the wall behind us as he said that. I knew he was my mate! Or I hoped so fro the beginning. Should I go with him? Yes, I should because he was my mate and I already love him. I know it's too fast but I know that I can trust him. I noticed that he had stopped talking, so I made a step out of his hold and he let me.I put my hand on his cheek. "And what your name might be my mate?" I asked and he smiled because I called him my mate.

"Peter Whitlock at your services ma'am" he said as he bowed.

"Bella Swan" I said bowing too, copying him. Everything was so natural with him, even if I had just met him.

"What do you want to do kitten?" he asked as he spread kisses down my neck. I was pinned on the wall once again.

"Will you give me what I want?" He whispered in my ear. I pretended to think about it, even if I knew what my answer would be.

"Follow me at home. I'll get my motorcicle" I finally said. Then I pecked him on the lips and I went to my motor. I strarted the engine and headed home...

When I arrived he was next to me before I could blink. I got down and I kissed him full on the lips. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it to him immediatly and our tongues began a beatiful dance. I hadn't realised that we had moved but we were at the front door. Peter took my key and opened it, never breaking our kiss. Once we were inside, he closed the door and pinned me against it. My legs went around his waist and my hands got lost into his magical black hair. He broke the kiss because I needed to brathe and he attacked my neck. He licked my lobe and I moaned. I pulled his face to mine and joined our lips. He took me up the stairs in my bedroom vampire speed and he put me on my bed. He towered me, spreading kisses on my neck while he onzipped my red dress. When my dress was of and he saw my underwarew, his eyes darkened with lust evn more if that was possible. He began kissing my whole body and he ripped my bra off. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and he bit lightly. I licked both of my nipples while his hand went to my pussy. He put his hand under my underware and he started rubbind my clit.

"OH God, Peter don't stop!" He put a finger inside me and started at a low pace. He started licking,stroking and biting my tits.

"Oh God Peter more!" I yelled and he added a finger. I couldn't stop the moans of pleasure.

He then removed his fingers,ripped my panties and put his head between my tights. I could feel his cool breath on my hot core.

"Peter please" I begged

"PLease what?"

"Please continue..."

"Continue what?" He said teasing me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Please Peter taste me!"

As I said that I felt his tongue and we both moaned at the same time.

"Oh God Bella you taste so good!" he growled and I became even more ewt. He uderstood that and more growls escaped his chest.

"Bella...cum for me" He ordered

I did as he said and he drank every last drop of me.

I then turned around so I was on top of him and I whispered. "My turn"

"Mmm...you wear too many clothes" I said as I unbattoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. When he was left only in his boxers I started kissing,licking,touching and biting every inch of his moans and groans encouraged mr to continue.

I put my hand under his boxers and touched slightly the haed. He moaned.

"Oh God...Bella" I started stroking him lightly while my lips were kissing from his neck to his stomach.

I slowly removed his boxers and brushed my tongue to his head lightly. He moaned.'"Oh fuck. Bella please!"

He exclaimed. I slowly leaned in and took him in my mouth. I started moving my head up and down, circling my tongue to his head. I played with his ball with my hands while I hit his head to the back of my throat.

"Oh God Bella! I'm cumming!" he yelled as he came. I swallowed every drop but I didn't stopped there. I kept licking his erection and he was worked up again. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned me around with his body covering mine and he started spreading kises all over my body,He placed his dick at my entrance and whispered in my ear:

"Are you a virgin kitten?" When I nodded a growl of approval escaped his chest. "Are you ready?" he asked. As I nodded he started entering me slowly. He stopped when he was fully inside me, waiting for me to adjust to his size, At first it hurt a little but then the pain lessend and all I felt was pleasure. I thrust my tights on his to let him know that he could continue. He started moving gently and that moment I felt complete. It was like we were made for each other. Our moans increased as hi thrusts became faster and stronger, but to a level I could handle.

" there, right there..."

"Oh Bella!"

"Peter I'm cumming"  
"Me too Bella!"

"PETER"

"BELLA"we yelled as we both came. The moment that I felt his cold seed fill me was one of the best moments in my entire life. He collapsed on me, being careful not to hurt me, as we were both trying to calm our breathing. He rolled over and I put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Peter I know that it's a little soon but...I love you" I said shyly

He smiled a little and then he said" I love you too my little mate, I love you too with all my heart!"

As he said that I smiled and drifted into sleep...

**_Hey guys! Please review! It was meant to be an one-shot but I might continue it. I also need a beta for this and my other stories. Please review if you like it!_**

**_xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl_**


	2. VOTE

**VOTE**

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I'M THINKING ABOUT PUTTING JASPER IN THE MIX. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

_**PS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I KNOW THAT THIS STORY CAN GO VERY FAR! This is another story I'd like to start. It's with all the wolves imprint on Bella too. What do you think:**_

**_Summary: After Edward left, Bella never got close to Jacob, so she never met the pack. She left and went to live in Vegas. Two years later she returned at Forks because she missed her father. What happens when she meets the wolves and they all imprint on her? Shy Bella._**

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on True Mates:_  
_"Peter I know that it's a little soon but...I love you" I said shyly_  
_He smiled a little and then he said" I love you too my little mate, I love you too with all my heart!"_  
_As he said that I smiled and drifted into sleep..._

**PeterPOV**

I was laying on my bed with MY Bella in my arms. WHOA Peter! When did she become your Bella? She may be your mate but she might doesn't feel the same way you do! You might have slept with her but she might sleep with strangers all the time! As I thought that I had to keep back a growl. I can't even imagine someone else touching MY Bella. She's MINE! But she surely couldn't like someone like me! Even if she did she could't feel the same way I do, could she? And what do I feel about her? She broke me out of my thoughts by saying shyly:  
"Peter I know that it's a little too soon but...I love you" As she said that my cold heart melted. I smiled a little. That is what I was feeling . Love. She loved me too! That was what amazed me and I couldn't believe! A human loving a vampire... What a strange girl!  
" I love you too my little mate, I love you too with all my heart!" I answered her and her breathing evened out. I knew she was asleep. Then my knower decided to make his appearance. It was about Jasper and my mate. She's... OH MY FREAKING GOD! She's his mate too! I knew that the little sadistic bitch that manipulated him was never his mate! Thank god they got divorce! I have to call the fucker and tell him. Poor girl! She is mated to the two most feared vampires in the world!

**JasperPOV**

I was sitting in my room reading a book about the Civil War. After we left Bella the family was - and still is - depressed. She was a part of our family and we abandoned her. It has been six years since the day we left. Everyone is sad... Well, almost everyone. Fuckward was sad for a week while he left the day he came back saying " Hey guys! Enough of being depressed over Bella! Move on, we left her!" and then he went in his room. Alice and I got divorce because she said that it was my fault that we left Bella. When we went at Denali she got over it and she was sooo cheerful, it was annoying. Esme didn't design anything and every night since then she dry-sobs in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle is always at the hospital or in his office to distract himself. Emmett doesn't play video games nor does he laugh any more. He doesn't even have the energy to pull pranks on people! Rose doesn't look in the mirror at all and she doesn't really care about her looks. She mourns the loss of her sister! Even if she was a bitch to her she has regreted it completely! We all miss Bella. I am the worse though. I tell the familly that it is because it's my fault that we left her, since I didn't get to know her because of Fuckward. I have a huge pain in my chest since we left her. Last year, Fuckward found a new human, Jessica. He is going to marry her next month. She, unlike Bella, is afraid of us and looks at us like we are piranchas. She never comes to the house. We all hate her because she is vain and she demands a gift from each of us when she visits. She says that she is a visitor and that it is the right thing to do. Bullshit I say! She just wants present and money. Unlike Bella, she doesn't believe in sex before marriage and she is scared to even kiss Edward before her change. Her parents are rich and she is spoiled. She never laughs, she never smiles, She-  
My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.  
Peter.  
_Phone call_

_Peter (italics)_ Jasper (normal)  
"Hey fucker! What's up?"  
_"Hey asshole. I found our mate, so you have to get your ass over here."_  
"OUR mate?"  
_"Yeah fucker. Get over here. We will return before Emoward and slut's marriage"_

_End of phone call._  
He just fucking hung up. I tried calling back and he doesn't pick it up. I received a text messsage.

**From: P Whitlock**

**To: J Whitlock**

**Asshole, come to this address in Texas. Knock at the door. Start coming NOW! Don't pack anything. Just run here. It will be sooner!**  
**ADDRESS: 22, Dumbness ST. of stupidness**  
**xxx Peter**

I trust Peter with my life. So..  
"Mum, Dad I'm going to visit Pete" I yelled as I bolted out of the door. Well, time to meet my mate...  
I run as fast as I could and I arrived in Texas in about... three hours. I went at the address Pete told me and I knocked on the door. "Babe the door!" I heard a female voice yell.  
"On it" I heard as Pete opened the door. Before I could speak he said at vampire speed.  
"Hey asshole, this is our mate's house. She doesn't know you were coming. I have to warn you. You are going to have a BIG shock!" Before I could answer a female voice cut me. A familiar female voice.  
"Pete, baby who is it?" she asked and that moment I saw two eyes I thought I'd never see again! Bella's eyes!  
"BELLA!"  
"JASPER!" we yelled at the same time. If a vampire can go into shock, I totally was into shock.  
"Jasper. Jasper. Jasper! JASPER!" I was listening my name but I didn't seem to snap out of it. I heard Bella ask Peter if a vamp can go into shock. When he answered that he didn't know, she asked something else, too low for me to hear and Peter nodded and offered her his hand. She took it from his wrist and...  
"OW!" I yelled as I rubbed my head. She hit me! She fucking hit me! Peter was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Bella whispered to herself:  
"Well the slap worked!" and then in a normal tone she continued "Jasper, since you snapped out of it after 20 minutes let's get inside so we can talk." I nodded and I walked in. This is going to be interesting...


	4. Note

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have time. I had visitors, I went on holiday etc. I promise that I will start updating all of my stories again and even start new ones!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


End file.
